A pilot series of three one hour computer-interactive videodisk (CIVD) packages will be developed for teaching key topics in Transfusion Medicine. The content of the CIVD packages is intended to address some of the Transfusion Medicine Goals and Objectives (as outlined in the Appendix) while incorporating some of the ethical and psycho-social issues involved in the practice of Transfusion Medicine. The audiovisual element of the CIVD packages will be supplemented by appropriate written material in booklet form which will emphasize the important medical information pertaining to Transfusion Medicine and will also offer short self-assessment tests. The ultimate aim of the pilot series will be to test the teaching effectiveness of CIVD packages and to establish an appropriate production and marketing schedule for a complete series of 10-12 CIVD packages to be produced in Phase II. The long-term objectives of the complete series will be to educate nursing students, medical technology students and medical students regarding the following: appropriate aspects of blood diseases and blood resources, the use of current technology and procedures to eliminate the hazards of blood transfusion, and the improvement of blood management and blood ordering habits for more effective use of blood products. Through CIVD all of these objectives can be addressed while maintaining a patient-oriented approach.